


The Invitation

by Florence2410UK



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence2410UK/pseuds/Florence2410UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain and his close friend Beverly no longer enjoy their daily breakfasts and cosy chats in the Ready Room. She is on Earth and he is exploring the Galaxy. But an invitation to dinner brings them back together for an evening while The Enterprise with her new crew orbits Earth. Will something finally change between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I was more than a little disappointed with the end of Nemesis, it never seemed right that Bev would be on Earth while Jean Luc explored the Galaxy without her. Here is my attempt to put the anomally right.  
> As always be kind and gentle with me and give me some constructive feedback.

“Come to dinner” Beverly had said the last time they had spoken. He hadn’t taken her up on the offer and now several months later here he was wondering whether it was too late. But she had looked and sounded pleased to hear from him and when she had said “Come to dinner” again he had accepted.

Beverly was living back in the house she had shared with Jack. She had kept it all these years but Jean Luc hadn’t been in it since just after Jack’s funeral. As he walked towards it he thought about how much he was looking forward to seeing Beverly. He had missed her daily presence in his life, although the last few years had not been the same. It hadn’t been the same since Kesprytt.

As he approached the house he could see it looked just the same. He paused when he got there and then slowly climbed the porch steps, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. There she was sitting on the porch, her hair softly falling on her shoulders, her legs tucked up beneath her and she was reading. As he stepped onto the porch she looked up and smiled, putting her book down she stood and moved towards him. “Jean Luc” she said as she took his hands and leaned in to kiss his cheek “I’m so glad that you came.”

Beverly led him to the swing, as he put his bag down she poured him some tea and they sat down. “How have you been?” she asked and they talked and laughed and remembered old times until the sun began to sink and she said “I’d best start dinner. I’ve got your old room ready for you, remember? Along the hallway just next to the bathroom” She went into the house carrying the tray and Jean Luc followed.

As Beverly prepared dinner she could hear her guest moving upstairs. The house was old and the floorboards creaked. She smiled; it was so good to see him again. She had missed him. Missed their chats and their breakfasts, even missed their arguments, but she had been right to leave The Enterprise. Of course she had missed that too, but she had been right to leave when she did. Her friendship with Jean Luc comfortable though it was had never been quite the same after Kesprytt and things had stagnated. A break from it was exactly what had been needed. Now here they were and it felt much better.

Dinner was ready by the time Jean Luc came down and they sat down at the table straight away. As they ate Beverly remembered other dinners they had eaten when things had almost changed between them. Once when afterwards she was glad that it hadn’t because after all it wasn’t really him, and once when she had almost immediately regretted her decision to leave. This time she would not make the same mistake if the opportunity arose.

After dinner she put on some soft music and they sat in the candlelight laughing and talking. Gradually the conversation slowed and the atmosphere seemed to change. The air grew thicker and the mood expectant. Jean Luc took her hand as the music changed “Dance with me” he said, “I thought you didn’t dance” she replied, “Well, it’s a special occasion” he answered.

Jean Luc took her in his arms and at first held her at a respectful distance but as they swayed and turned, gradually they moved closer together until their cheeks touched. The swaying slowed and they pulled apart slightly, looking into each other’s eyes. Their lips touched at first tentatively and then they parted, the kiss deepened and Beverly felt her limbs melt as her hands moved up and his moved down to hold her to him. She felt their bodies as they melded together, knew how much he wanted her, knew how much she needed him. This time there would be no stopping them, this time she would have him, all of him and there would be no going back. 

They parted finally and she turned to blow out the candles. Jean Luc took her hand and she followed him upstairs. They stopped briefly at the door to her room but Jean Luc shook his head and led her down the hall. It seemed he did not want Jack’s memory to haunt them at this moment. As they stepped into his room he stopped, and turned, and pulled her into his arms. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her with a deep longing and passion. Then she heard him say it at last, “I love you.”

After that things became a little blurred in both their memories. Clothes fell away, skin touched skin in the darkness as they clung to each other, their passion all-consuming until at last they lay quietly in each other’s arms and fell asleep. Friends still, but lovers finally. He was hers to hold and to cherish and to love. She was his utterly and completely and without reserve.


End file.
